Dark Rachel
by DragonMistressOfRedemption888
Summary: AU Rachel Mouto-Kaiba, daughter of Jennifer Kaiba and Mike Mouto, takes her friends on a tour of the shadow realm. Unexpected events lead to a showdown between a Queen and her former subjects, as well as one between the Egyptian gods! Likely One-shot with a slim possibility of another chapter.


From the inner rooms of Kaiba Corp, Rachel Motto heard nothing but the fan in the corner of the room. Her Mother, Jennifer Motto, forbade any disturbances. No one dares to cross Jennifer, as she is the daughter of Aaron Kaiba, the president of Kaiba Corp. This goes double when it comes to Rachel, the heir to the gaming empire and the Aaron's beloved granddaughter It is by Rachel's request that her friends Nelson, Cal, Doc, and Skip are invited to join them to a trip to the Shadow Realm. Now Rachel and Cleopatra, the spirit of her Millennium Bracelet, agree that Jennifer will not be joining them. Rachel is afraid that her mom would embarrass her. Cleopatra is afraid that the Millennium item would remember how disrespectfully Jennifer had used its power. Rachel always values Cleopatra's advice. It is only by her push that she is brave enough to ever confront her mother.

It is now time for Cleopatra to transport them to the Shadow Realm. Rachel is an expert at standing back and allowing Cleopatra to work the bracelet's power. As the original owner of the item, Cleopatra knows better than anyone how to use the power respectfully and efficiently. Jennifer is deathly afraid of spirits, so she would never allow Cleopatra to possess her, or even to help her.

The idea of sharing the experience of visiting the Shadow Realm with her dear friends makes Rachel's heart flutter with joy. Is it dangerous? Yes! Is it an adventure? Yes! Is it a life changing experience? She thinks so! Besides, the place is proving unusually safe as of late. Even if it isn't, Rachel knows that her shadow power will be enough to take care of any pesky monsters or lost souls of ancient duelists that might come their way. Her eyes are solid blue, reflecting her inner calm. Her dress, as black as the darkest shadows, flows in the breeze of the morning air blowing through the windows.

The only things that makes her seem threatening are her trademark raptor gaze and her twin bladed shadow disk that is strapped to her left arm.

She then activates her millennium bracelet's spirit merging power. Cleopatra happily joins her friend's spirit. It is now time for Yami Rachel to show herself. Her eyes become green with dueling spirit. She doesn't know if this is an effect of merging with a duel spirit, or something genetic thing. Either way, she thinks it is cool. Being one with the queen, she now felt the longing to have an old friend and loyal servant with her.

She summons Dark Magician in companion mode, a mode she had created when crafting her personal Shadow Disk. It would be very disrespectful for me to summon a servant of mine in attack mode if there is nothing to attack, she had reasoned.

Dark Magician bows, "My queen, to what do I owe the divine pleasure of being in your presence?"

"You are going to be accompanying my friends and I on a trip through the Shadow Realm," Yami Rachel says with a joyful grin on her face.

"Excellent, will Mage be joining us, my queen?" he asks. "Mage" is his affectionate nickname for his apprentice/soul-mate Dark Magician Girl.

"Great idea, Dark Magician! Dark Magician Girl is practically shaking in her card! You know better than I do that Darkie hates being left out of anything! Remember that one time when we were dueling mom and I had her cornered with only a measly 500 life points and a baby dragon on the field. You attacked her Baby Dragon with Dark Magic Attack while I had Ragnarok facedown on the field, Monster Reborn in my hand, and Darkie in my graveyard. I went for the easy victory and I will never live that one down!" she exclaims.

Yami Rachel reaches for her Dark Magician Girl card. It is a one of a kind shadow card, just like every other monster in her deck. Her spells and traps are shadow cards, but none of them are one of a kind. She quickly summons DMG in companion mode. This would make for an interesting journey to have her two favorite servants, and her four best friends, by her side. Yami Rachel smiled. DMG smiled back and then flashed her smile to DM

In a flash of blinding light, Yami Rachel and her friends vanish into thin air leaving Jennifer behind, as she suspected they would. Once in the dark, but oddly rejuvenating, musk of the Shadow Realm, Yami Rachel begins formulating a strategy to divine whether or not the gatekeeper will be a worthy opponent for her. As her eyes now glowed purple as her dueling spirit reacted with the magic of the shadows, she knew that unless she hides her eyes, even a newbie could recognize her as a shadow duelist. She thinks a bit, then pulls out a pair of dark shades. The shadow disk is next. She activates the built in cloaking device. Her magicians quickly disguise themselves as well. A formidable opponent could, of course, be able to sense her dueling spirit like the immortals from the movie "Highlander" can sense each other.

When they arrived at the gate, the keeper, Irichadi, immediately recognizes his once beloved queen. "My queen," he bows.

"Looks like you rely less on your sight than most," she comments.

"Very true, my queen. I must insist that we duel, as are the rules of the Shadow Realm, are you prepared to look Osiris in the eye?" he asks.

"I have looked Osiris in the eye, as well as many Egyptian gods greater than he. You forget that, as Pharaoh, it was my duty to commune with the gods of the nation I ruled," she replied.

"Now it's time for the shadow games to commence," she declares as she lifts her millennium bracelet high, showing the glowing eye of Horus. "My servants return to my deck," she adds.

She returns her Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to her deck. She then signals to Irichadi to make the first move.

Life points: Irichadi: 4000

Yami Rachel: 4000

"I draw," says Irichid, "First, I activate Pot of Greed to add two cards to my hand. Then, I summon Lord of D. in attack mode. I activate Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon Armed Dragon Lv. 3 and White Stone of Legend. With that, I activate Ancient Rules to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Then I tribute all three monsters which first activates White Stone of Legend's special ability, allowing me to add another Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand. Next the tribute allows me to summon Osiris. By the power invested in me by the Millennium Scepter, I call, let the heaven's twist and the thunder roar, behold the almighty Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000). I end my turn."

Life points: Yami Rachel: 4000

Irichadi: 4000

"Now, I draw. Since you're the only one with any monsters on the field, I can special summon Vice Dragon (2000/1000) but if I summon him that way, his attack points are cut in half (1000/1000). Next I summon Trust Guardian. Trust Guardian tunes Vice Dragon. I synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2500). Now, I activate Ancient Rules to summon Dark Magician (2500,2000). Then I activate Card of Sanctity, allowing both of us to draw until we each have six cards in our hands. Next, I activate the Bond Between Teacher and Student magic card, allowing me to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000, 1700). I sacrifice my Dark Magician and my Dark Magician Girl to special summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200, 2800)! Next I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards. Then I activate Polymerization to fuse my Dark Magician with my Buster Blader to fusion summon Dark Paladin (2900,2500)! Now I activate my second Card of Sanctity, allowing me to replenish my hand. Then I tribute my Red Dragon Archfiend, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, and Dark Paladin. Behold, by the power invested in me by the Millennium Bracelet, I call:

"Almighty Protector of the sun and the sky, I beg of thee please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game, but first I shall call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra (9100, 7800)!" she declares.

"No way," Irichadi gasps, "you summoned Ra in a single turn with a combination of tributes that gave him over 9000 ATK points! With his ability, Osirus only has 1000, if you attack, I'm dead!"

"Exactly, a good queen does not allow her subjects to defeat her; this is what you get for challenging the former pharaoh of all egypt to a duel!" she says, "Now Ra, attack Osirus with God Blaze Cannon and end this duel."

Ra, in the form of the gold colored Winged Dragon of Ra sends a blast of the sun's energy toward his fellow god, Osirus, whom is in the form of the Crimson Slifer the Sky Dragon. It destroys Irichidi and frees Osirus, whose card flies to the outstretched hand of Yami Rachel. Cleopatra is glad to have Osirus back, while Rachel is still trying to swallow the fact that she had just ordered Ra to, in effect, destroy Irichadi's soul. To help her recover, Cleopatra tucks Rachel's spirit into the millennium bracelet for a good rest. The good thing about sharing a body with another spirit is that you can take a break every now and then.

It isn't long until Rachel recovered and her spirit reunites with her body. She focuses on making Cleopatra's happiness her own. It works, and soon she could barely even feel bad for Irichadi. Her friends compliment her on her quick victory, which makes her even less sorry for the man.

Soon, they set out to the best parts of the shadow realm to make the tour more interesting. They passed the gate successfully because no one was there to guard it anymore. However; soon they arrive at another gate, where there's another gatekeeper waiting for them.

This gatekeeper's name is Priestess Setena, former priestess of Cleopatra's high court. "My queen, you have arrived," Setena breathes.

"My priestess, time has served you well," Yami Rachel remarks. She knew that the niceties would be only temporary, as the rules of the Shadow Realm are clear.

"Well," Setena says, "Rules are rules. We have to duel with the stakes being our immortal souls. Prepare to meet the god of chaos face to face."

"I have met Seth, as well as many gods more powerful than he. Setena, its time to get your game on, Lets duel!" Yami Rachel says.

Life Points: Yami Rachel: 4000

Gatekeeper Setena: 4000

"I'll start," Rachel says,"I activate Ancient Rules to summon Dark Magician. Then, I activate Bond Between Student and Teacher to summon Dark Magician Girl. Next I activate Card of Sanctity to replenish my hand. Then, I activate Sage's Stone to summon a second Dark Magician. Finally, I sacrifice my three magicians to summon Osirus. Let the heavans twist and the thunder roar, behold the almighty Slifer the Sky Dragon. I activate Double Summon allowing me to summon Revival Jam. I activate another Card of Sanctity for another replenishing 6 cards. Then, I activate Infinate Card, releasing myself from the usual hand limit. I then place one card facedown and activate Final Countdown. Now, you will have to defeat me within 20 turns or else I will claim victory. I end my turn."

"My Draw," Setena says, "I activate fiend sanctuary allowing me to summon one fiend token to the field. Then, I activate multiply, increasing my number of fiend tokens to three. Finally, I sacrifice my three fiend tokens to summon Seth. Behold, the almighty divine warrior, Obelisk the Tormentor!"  
The giant blue beast form of the god of chaos appears on the field.

"Now, to crush Osirus, fist of fury!" she commands.

"Not so fast," Rachel says,"I activate the trap, Jam Defender. Now, my Revival Jam takes the hit and regenerates each time thanks to his ability. Did I mention that Jam Defender is a Permanent Trap?"

"Gosh darn it," Setena swears,"for now I will place three cards face down and end my turn."

Life Points: Yami Rachel: 4000

Gatekeeper Setena: 4000

As she draws her card, Rachel notices that it isn't Ra. He better show up soon, she thinks, I really hate winning with stall tactics, but my Final Countdown won't give me a choice if I don't pull Ra! "I place one card face down and end my turn." she says.

Life Pionts: Gravekeeper Setena: 4000

Yami Rachel: 4000

As Setena draws her card, she grins. "I activate Heavy Storm, say goodbye to your Jam Defender. Now Seth, destroy Osiris with your Fist of Fury!"  
Osirus is pulverized under the force of Seth's attack.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," she says.

Life Points: Yami Rachel: 4000

Gatekeeper Setena: 4000

Drawing her card, Rachel sees Ra. About time, She thinks. "I activate Card of Sanctity. Then, I activate polymerization to fusion summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Now I activate De-Fusion to splite Blue-Eyes Ultimate into three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Finally, I sacrifice my three dragons to summon Ra. 'Almighty protector of the sun and the sky, I beg of thee please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee grace our humble game, but first I shall call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra(9000/7500)!" she says. The sun god appears in his dragon form, ready to kick butt.

"Now I activate Ra's power transfer ability. I can tranfer my life points to Ra's attack points.

Life Points: Yami Rachel: 1

Gatekeeper Setena: 4000

Winged Dragon of Ra:(12999/7500)

"Oh no!" Setena gasps, knowing that, at this moment, her fate is sealed.

"Ra, attack Seth now with God Blaze Cannon!" Yami Rachel commands. Ra's attack destroys Seth and Setena. Seth is freed. His card, Obelisk the Tormentor, flies into Yami Rachel's outstetched hand.

With all three gods back in her service, Cleopatra is now content that Rachel and her friends can have fun with the game of duel monsters in their many adventures ahead.


End file.
